


Ведомый

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Drama, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Страстные доводы Рукера перехлестывают через прямоугольник экрана, но никак не могут затопить улицы переполненного ненавистью города





	Ведомый

Талоса Рукера сместить не так просто и вместе с тем слишком легко. Легко — потому что прямо сейчас Виктор может свернуть Талосу шею — тот как раз так неосмотрительно уже который раз повернулся спиной, будто подстрекая: ну давай же, рискни, ты-то сможешь, но что потом? И в этом «потом» скрыто множество сложностей. Смерть Талоса не должна быть пустой. Если уж начал использовать КПА как инструмент — используй и ее пока еще лидера.  
Вся загвоздка в том, что Рукер поглощен своей идеей. От идейных одни проблемы.  
Талос Рукер отлично умеет убеждать, и поэтому он умрет.

 

Острый, внимательный взгляд Талоса Рукера не дает Виктору Марченко покоя.  
Иногда Виктор увлекается собственными словами: внушая членам КПА, что сила и террор — единственное средство, он и сам начинает верить в то, что пацифизм Талоса является непростительной слабостью.  
Но, заходя в его кабинет или слушая, как он выступает на ТВ или перед членами КПА, Виктор понимает: это заблуждение. КПА никогда не была единой, но Талосу удавалось сдерживать радикальные порывы аугов.  
Он верит в свою мирную борьбу, верит в то, что предубеждения можно сгладить и в итоге свести на нет, и Виктор, криво улыбаясь, думает, что мог бы легко поддаться бальзаму и страсти этих слов и призывов. Так легко это сделать, если ты не агент иллюминатов.

 

Теракт на станции Ружичка наносит тяжелый удар по тщательно выстраиваемому образу «мирной КПА», за который так долго сражался в дебатах Талос. Он не прячется, заявляет открыто и прямо: то, что случилось — ужасно, но КПА здесь ни при чем. Его аргументы — для тех, кто задумывается, но кому хочется думать, когда проще поддаться панике и обвинять во всем аугов, забыв про саму возможность поиска компромисса?  
Элиза Кассан едко комментирует каждую его реплику, но Талос не срывается, не позволяет себе ни одного неосторожного или некорректного высказывания. Не устает повторять одно и то же в разных вариациях: мы мирная организация, мы защищаем права аугментированных граждан, и мы такие же, как и вы, и мы все можем прийти к консенсусу, если начнем слушать друг друга. Прекратим взаимные обвинения и, хуже того, акты агрессии. Нас подставляют, это же очевидно каждому здравомыслящему человеку. Мы не поддерживаем террор.  
Талос Рукер вызывает неподдельное восхищение даже в ситуации, когда ненависть к аугам вышла на новый уровень, и поэтому он должен быть уничтожен.

 

— Нас обязательно услышат, друзья, — говорит Талос своим сердечным тоном, но язвительное «ну да, конечно» заставляет его еще раз обвести внимательным взглядом своих слушателей.  
— Вы не согласны? — спрашивает он у толпы, и ждет, когда покажется тот, кто перестает верить в мирное решение проблемы. — Почему?  
— Лучше не становится.  
— Но это небыстрый процесс, и для нас важно начать его. Мне бы тоже хотелось проснуться завтра, выйти на улицы города и не услышать в свой адрес оскорблений, и знать, что очередного аугментированного человека не избили среди дня в людном месте. Мы можем сделать все это реальностью.  
Сомнение утихает, но не гаснет полностью, и Виктор знает: достаточно еще одной вспышки, и пожар уже будет невозможно остановить. Словами, по крайней мере.  
— Вы не такой, как мы, — упрямо говорит однажды новый член КПА Талосу. — И у слов нет сил что-либо изменить. Все решает сила. Вы не такой, — уже не так уверенно повторяет новичок, и Виктор даже согласен с ним: все верно, Талос особенный, поэтому он и лидер, и надежда, и все вот эти слова на листовках и вдобавок еще голос, льющийся с экранов ТВ в строго отведенное ему время.  
Талос спускается с трибуны, и настороженные ауги расступаются перед ним. Он подходит к сомневающемуся аугу, садится рядом, берет его за руку, смотрит в глаза — прямо, без неприязни:  
— Был ли в твоей жизни момент, когда сила решила проблему?  
— Да, — вызывающе отвечает новичок. — Я выманил полицейского в переулок и избил его. Того самого мудака, который месяц назад напал на меня просто потому, что я, по его мнению, слишком долго искал свои документы. Почему мы должны разговаривать с этими ублюдками, договариваться с ними? Это они агрессоры, а не мы!  
— Они поступают отвратительно, но мы можем изменить это.  
— Но как вы это измените? Как вообще можно это изменить, а? Сколько нас еще буду попрекать этим сраным Инцидентом?  
— Мы должны говорить о том, что в этом не было нашей вины. Это ужасно, и много людей погибло, и их чувства можно понять — каждый из нас терял близкого человека. Простили бы вы виновника? Наверное, нет.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы меня за что-то там прощали. Я хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое.  
— Но это случится только тогда, когда мы преодолеем барьер ненависти, а не будем укреплять его. Вы ответили насилием на насилие, и это не решило проблему, а обострило ее. Что вы будете делать, когда вас опознают и арестуют?  
— Сопротивляться, что же еще? Меня и так рано или поздно поймают. И всех нас посадят за решетки, а то и вообще решат скинуть бомбу на Утулек.  
— Так могут поступить с террористами. С ними не договариваются, их уничтожают.  
— Это случится и с нами. Люди нападают на нас просто так, они выселили нас в гетто. Им уже наплевать на то, есть там у нас права или нет. Им уже не нужен повод, для них это уже норма — относиться к нам как к отбросам.  
— Ни вы, ни я — не террористы. Для нас всех будет лучше, если мы не будем давать повод применить против нас меры, о которых вы говорите. Мы боремся не только за то, чтобы нас услышали. Мы боремся еще и за отношение к себе как к равным. Виновники должны быть наказаны — по закону. Закон дает нам всем возможность чувствовать себя защищенными. Да, сейчас все не так, и нам всем страшно, но в наших силах покончить с этим. Слова важны, просто эффект наступает позже. Нужно лишь подождать. А сейчас самое главное: вы пострадали в стычке с полицейским?  
— Немного, — неохотно отвечает новичок, неловко дергает рукой, — Урод ударил прямо в предплечье.  
— Покажите, — просит Талос, и цокает языком, увидев рану на стыке живой плоти и протеза.  
— Вы пострадали. Так быть не должно, — тихо говорит Талос. — Пожалуйста, — оборачивается он к толпе, — друзья, принесите мне аптечку. Нужно обработать рану.  
— Вы ведь уже давно не лечите людей, — хмуро замечает новичок: его недоверие постепенно сходит на нет, и теперь ему и хочется верить Талосу, и страшно открыться и оказаться обманутым.  
— Это правда, я оставил практику. Но это не значит, что я могу игнорировать то, что вы ранены. Пожалуйста, если вы снова почувствуете сомнения — зайдите ко мне. Сомнения — это нормально. В такие моменты нужно все обсудить. Большая часть проблем мира — от недопонимания.  
Никакой показухи или фальши, одна только искренность. Все, отстраненно думает Виктор. Пациент готов. Новичок все еще недоверчиво смотрит на Талоса, но еще пара минут — пара заполненных словами Талоса минут — и он пожалеет о том, что позволил себе сорваться.  
— Вы не должны страдать, — убежденно продолжает Талос. — Никто не должен и мысли допускать о том, что можно применить силу. Все это возможно, если мы будем продолжать диалог с враждебным обществом. Вместе мы можем сделать так, чтобы все стабилизировалось. Инцидент не забудут, но он уже случился, и нам всем нужно жить с этими последствиями.  
Виктор думает о том, что если бы Талос брал его за руку — вот так, как этого парня, как всех сомневающихся женщин и мужчин — то, может быть, он бы мог отказаться от роли пешки иллюминатов.  
Но для того, чтобы Талос так сделал, нужно заявить о своих сомнениях.  
Виктор озвучивает их после теракта на станции.  
— Смотри, — безжалостно говорит он, подсовывая Талосу планшет: на видео полицейский произвол в отношении аугментированных людей переходит все мыслимые границы. — Смотри, — настаивает он, когда Талос отворачивается, не в силах снова видеть эту бессмысленную жестокость, и тогда Виктор наклоняется ниже, хватает Талоса за подбородок — механические пальцы с легкостью могут вырвать челюсть, но вместо этого почти мягко заставляют голову Талоса повернуться. Виктор хочет, чтобы Талос досмотрел до конца то, как полицейский почти выламывает железную руку аугу. Руку, которая могла бы защитить своего обладателя, но в последний момент наверняка была остановлена страхом ответить насилием на насилие или чьими-то словами о том, что так нельзя, вы же сильнее, вы не должны скатиться в тиранию, а люди никогда не посмеют сослать нас в концлагеря, потому что мы такие же, как они, и у нас есть права.  
Это первое прикосновение к Талосу, которое Виктор себе позволяет за все время членства в КПА. В нем нет ничего необдуманного: это осознанное нарушение чужого личного пространства, попытка ненавязчивого давления.  
— Вот к чему приводят слова, — Виктор понижает голос для большей убедительности, — путь мира ошибочен. Они нас никогда не примут. Всегда будут эти косые взгляды, эти шепотки — а потом крики, приказы и убийства. Мы сильнее, и мы должны показать это людям. Мы не можем и дальше позволять им топтать нас своими погаными ногами.  
Талос смотрит Виктору в лицо, и нет в нем ни страха, ни отчаяния, одна лишь решимость. Принципиальность.  
Виктор убирает руку и видит, что на коже Талоса остались едва заметные красные следы, постепенно теряющие свой цвет в жесткой черной щетине.  
— По-твоему, мы должны угнетать их? Но в чем тогда разница между ними и нами, Виктор?  
— Разве не ты всегда говорил о том, что хочешь, чтобы между нами не было никакой разницы? Это же ты говорил нам о равенстве. Но мы не равны, мы сильнее, и это они должны бояться нас. Они должны сидеть по домам в страхе, а не мы. Они, Талос.  
— Насилием ничего не исправить. Мы должны преодолеть это предубеждение, Виктор. Они ждут от нас агрессии, и потакай мы им — сделаем еще хуже. Чего мы добьемся, убивая людей?  
Талос тянется вперед, и Виктор готовится отдернуть руку: нет, он слишком хорошо знает этот его прием, он не купится на это, уже слишком поздно, но механические пальцы Талоса обхватывают не его руку, а бутылку.  
— Мы должны ответить им их же методами, — продолжает давить Виктор. — Относись к человеку так, как он относится к тебе. Они вырывают аугментации — ты представляешь, какая это боль?  
Можешь ли ты предположить, что совсем скоро испытаешь это, когда «орхидея» окажется сначала в твоем виски, а потом в твоем организме? Между строк: сломайся ты уже наконец, измени свое мнение, так будет лучше для всех — неужели ты не видишь, что этот мир, о котором ты говоришь, никому не нужен?  
— Это ужасно, но что нам — вырывать им позвоночники? Чем больше мы будем говорить о том, что нас несправедливо притесняют, тем скорее люди поймут, что это неправильно. Люди ослеплены ненавистью, и это можно понять. Но время все сглаживает, Виктор. Пройдет еще несколько лет, и все начнет меняться.  
— Талос, обстановка накаляется. Неужели ты веришь в то, что КПА удастся пережить эти темные времена?  
Между строк: неужели ты думаешь, что проживешь еще несколько лет? Что все так же будешь лидером?  
— Я верю в то, что разумные доводы смогут привести нас к такому будущему. Насилие — тупиковый путь. За этими терактами стоит что-то большее. Наша организация многим неудобна, но здесь есть что-то еще. Я не верю в случайные совпадения, Виктор.  
— Конечно, за терактом стоит что-то большее — желание все выставить делом наших рук.  
Между строк: ты знаешь, чьих это рук дело? Знаешь, кто распространяет этот радикализм — черное или белое, выбери сторону, иначе умрешь?  
— Вот этого ты бы хотел? — Талос отбирает у Виктора планшет, находит другое видео: пострадавшие от взрывов люди, истошные крики, кровь, льющаяся по растрескавшемуся асфальту. — Вот это кажется тебе справедливым? Правильным?  
Когда же закончится твое красноречие, с тоской думает Виктор. Аргумент против аргумента, и так до тех пор, пока они не иссякают и возникает желание просто наброситься на оппонента, чтобы прекратить все это.  
Талос устал, и пьет без конца, но на удивление твердо держится на ногах, смотрит все так же прямо в лицо Виктору слегка поплывшим взглядом. Закат бьет ему в спину, смягчает его шрамы.  
Настоящий лидер, которого хочется слушать. Черт бы побрал твою смелость и прямоту, Талос.  
Между строк: он лидер, которого обязательно предадут.

 

Доктор Талос Рукер умело играет по правилам, держит борьбу за права на должном уровне: посмотрите, мы такие же, как и вы, диалог возможен, давайте решать наши проблемы вместе. Давайте все обсудим и найдем то решение, которое всех устроит.  
Это не наивность и не слепота. Это убеждения, и они опасны тем, что понемногу начинают превращать слова в реальность. Он так легко держится со своими оппонентами на равных, так естественны и его жесты, и его мимика, и кажется, вот он, идеальный образец человека, который находится на своем месте. Идеальный образец уже не выбрасывает бутылки из-под виски, а попросту ставит их под свой рабочий стол, но это такие мелочи.  
Сначала они тебя не слушают, а потом ты побеждаешь — как оно есть.  
Талос Рукер слишком умен, но никогда и ни к кому не относится предвзято или свысока.  
Хорошее образование, блестящая карьера. Ум — преимущество и слабость.  
Талос Рукер — глас в пустыне, который должен замолкнуть.

 

— Понимаете, — сказали Виктору те, чьих имен он никогда не узнает, — нам нужен человек, который будет невосприимчив к доводам доктора Рукера. Видите ли, некоторое количество людей, которых мы отправляли в КПА, неожиданно загорелось идеалами доктора, а это совсем не то, чего мы от них ожидали.  
Между строк: ты же понимаешь, что это значит только одно — бунтующие пешки были уничтожены.  
— Мы решили, — продолжили голоса, — что вы подходите для этой миссии. Мы следили за вами, анализировали вас и в конечном итоге выбрали вас, Виктор.  
— Почему бы вам просто не убить Рукера?  
Голоса, кажется, слегка расстроила эта прямота.  
— Это все равно случится, но пока еще рано.  
Между строк: попробуй сломать Рукера, попробуй повлиять на него, посей в благодатную почву еще больше зерен раздора.  
В голосах уже слышится нетерпение, сеанс связи затягивается, начинает слишком уж отвлекать кукловодов от манипуляции другими объектами.  
— Будущее — наша забота. Мы надеемся на вашу стойкость.  
Между строк: делай то, что мы говорим, и все будет так, как мы запланировали.

 

Попытки переубедить доктора Талоса Рукера проваливаются одна за одной. Он внимательно выслушивает все доводы Виктора о том, что пора переходить от слов к действиям, даже не перебивает, дает собеседнику полностью высказаться, и тогда объясняет снова и снова: в насилии нет смысла, это неприемлемо и ни к чему не приведет.  
Виктора слушают, Виктору начинают доверять, доводы Виктора — покажем силу, братья и сестры, будем держать людей в страхе — многим по душе.  
Но стоит им снова услышать Талоса, как начинаются сомнения и тревога. Так ли мы должны поступать? Это ли предопределено? Вопросы, которые заставляют задуматься. Процесс, который отодвигает силовой вариант развития событий на неопределенный срок.  
Решительность, которую может зажечь Виктор, гаснет перед страстными убеждениями Талоса о том, что мирная борьба — самое действенное средство. Нас никто не будет слушать, если мы станем террористами, друзья, а пока что мы все еще можем достучаться до общества. О, как он прав.  
То, о чем он говорит — утопия, но тем она и привлекает. Насилие близко единицам членов КПА, и значит, нужно просто создать такие условия, чтобы большинство пацифистов отчаялось в этих прекрасных мечтах о взаимопонимании и взялось за взрывчатку и автоматы.  
Было бы хорошо, если бы в этих рядах оказался и сам Рукер, но нет.  
Талос гнет свою линию мягко, но неизменно настойчиво. Взывает, разъясняет, обнадеживает.  
Можно раз за разом называть это блажью, но это так действенно, что вызывает опасения даже у иллюминатов.  
— Вы еще не поддались обаянию доктора Рукера? — едко спрашивают Виктора голоса, и между строк скользит: подписал ли ты себе смертный приговор или придерживаешься плана?  
Ответ Виктора всегда один: нет, план будет исполнен.  
Между строк: черта с два.  
Страстные доводы Рукера перехлестывают через прямоугольник экрана, но никак не могут затопить улицы переполненного ненавистью города.

 

Доктор Талос Рукер опасен для нас — змеилось между строк, ввинчивалось в возбужденный мыслями мозг. Опасность не в этом теле, которое хоть и аугментированно, но не выдержит атаки пушки «Гиперион», которая скрывается в правой руке Виктора. Это тело не переживет и атаки левой руки Виктора. Опасность — в этом голосе. Решительном, убежденном голосе. В идее, которую он озвучивает. В принципах, которым следует.  
— Люди всегда ненавидят тех, кто отличается от них, но мы должны преодолеть это. Мы сильны, и сможем убедить враждебное к нам общество в том, что мы такие же, как и другие люди, и у всех нас равные права.  
Мы сильны, соглашается Виктор. И мы действительно добьемся — каждый своего, и необязательно так, как хотелось.

 

Ты не такой, как они, думает Виктор. Даже алкоголь — не пиво или водка, а виски. Простые люди виски не пьют, и не выражаются так заумно, как ты иногда, когда увлекаешься. У простых людей все просто, в том числе и аргументы: какие там слова, когда есть кулаки. У простых людей нет ученых степеней. Простые люди уважают силу, а не болтовню.  
Виктор слышит: как думаете, тренируется ли он перед зеркалом? Виктор отвешивает лоботрясам подзатыльник — больше оттого, что даже в этом вопросе, будто бы ехидном, скрыто восхищение.  
Виктор знает: Талосу это не нужно.  
Виктор представляет: Талос проговаривает свои доводы, глядя в зеркало мутным взглядом, и наливает себе еще виски — еще и еще, пока бутылка не пустеет.  
Виктор никогда не видит Талоса вусмерть пьяным. Язык Талоса не заплетается, даже если он пьет — удивительная способность, которой даже можно позавидовать: умение связно говорить в любом состоянии.  
Виктор заходит к нему перед очередными бессмысленными дебатами, аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь. Талос перед зеркалом ловко завязывает галстук хитроумным узлом, на шелест створок дверей оборачивается с улыбкой.  
Никаких темных кругов под глазами, никакой растрепанности. Не видно ни стакана, ни бутылок: перед выступлениями Талос никогда не позволяет себе выпивать.  
— Ты совсем не нервничаешь? — жадно спрашивает Виктор, и пытается уловить в голосе Талоса хоть немного лжи, хоть чего-то, что докажет: Талос больше не может быть главой КПА, вся эта затея с правами — пшик, и не больше.  
— С чего бы? — неподдельно удивляется Талос.  
— Это же люди с их ненавистью к аугам и желанием загнать нас в клетки.  
Талос светлеет лицом: верный признак того, что эти слова вдохновили его на прекраснодушные аргументы.  
— Нам нужно говорить, Виктор. Без диалога нет будущего, и к тому же...  
— Талос, — тихо говорит Виктор, испытующе глядя на лидера КПА своим настоящим глазом и всеми тремя камерами, утопленными в правой глазнице, — ты не думал о том, что тебе просто позволяют выступать на этом продажном ТВ? Что все это для того, чтобы потом втоптать тебя, твои идеи и саму КПА в дерьмо?  
Улыбка Талоса гаснет, но ни капли растерянности не слышится в его голосе, одна лишь мрачная решимость:  
— Даже если и так — пока что люди все равно нас слушают. Мы должны использовать все возможности донести свою точку зрения.  
Наверняка он думал об этом, проносится в мыслях Виктора. Убеждения не затмевают здравомыслие, и поэтому Талос Рукер — почти идеальный лидер. Почти — потому что ему не все равно, и потому что под его столом множатся бутылки после каждого такого выступления. Он не черпает вдохновение в алкоголе, он заливает им стресс.  
Золотой узор вьется по его галстуку, костюм идеально сидит по фигуре. У отщепенцев, в которых превращают аугов, на удивление представительный лидер.  
Талос улыбается своей улыбкой дулам камер — этой невероятной, обезоруживающей и мягкой улыбкой, такой на секунду удивительно беззащитной. За этой улыбкой — острый ум и убеждения, перед которыми могут отступить и жестокость, и ненависть, и отрицание.  
Виктор знает и еще кое-что: как эта улыбка становится горькой и кривой — такой же, как уровень виски в стакане, слишком поспешно схваченном со стола.  
Виктор отхлебывает пиво, глядя на экран. Слушает, как те же люди, которые вчера склонялись к еще одному теракту, сейчас ловят каждое слово доктора Талоса Рукера, активно комментируют увиденное: смотри, смотри, он так глянул на эту сучку Кассан, будто бы она дерьмо в подворотне — да нет же, тебе показалось, он же так никогда не делает. Скептики недоверчиво хмыкают, но не отворачиваются, не уходят нарочито демонстративно и уж тем более не требуют переключить канал.  
Каждый раз, когда Талос участвует в дебатах или выступает где-то — все члены КПА собираются перед телевизорами, чтобы впитать в себя эту страстно внушаемую иллюзию о том, что взаимопонимание возможно.  
Вступать в прямую конфронтацию с Талосом бессмысленно, поэтому Виктор действует от обратного. Он тоже может вещать так же убежденно, как и Талос, но только совсем с другим посылом, переворачивая с ног на голову саму суть КПА. Он никогда не позволяет себе назвать идеи Талоса бессмысленными, прямота тут не сработает. Пусть люди сами делают выводы, это же даже сам Талос говорил не один раз. Пусть сделают правильные выводы.  
Между строк: радикальные.  
Талос — прекрасный человек, слишком хороший для этого города. Но его принципиальность так мешает тем, кто привык управлять из тени.  
Талос, может быть, единственный в этом городе человек, который пока что способен противостоять иллюминатам. Мог бы им стать, если бы хотел играть грязно, уничтожить совесть и забыть о правилах.  
Его встречают, как героя, когда он возвращается с этих дебатов. Живые и механические руки хлопают Талоса по плечам, увлекают в самую гущу человеческой толпы — раздели же с нами эту надежду на то, что все наладится, раздели с нами все — и Талос не уклоняется от прикосновений, и улыбается так мягко, как и тогда, в студии, и садится рядом со всеми — такой чужеродный и такой естественный в своем костюме, расслабляет узел галстука, снова и снова говорит о будущем, которое обязательно наступит, стоит только продолжать диалог. Слова — не слабость, а сила.  
В такие моменты Виктору кажется, что единственный пшик — это затея иллюминатов извратить суть КПА. Что эти бесплотные голоса могут сделать с этими принципами, с этим единством? Что они могут противопоставить потрясающей харизме доктора Талоса Рукера?  
Но радость теряет свои позиции с каждым новым днем и каждой новостью об очередном притеснении аугментированных людей, сводит на нет все усилия Талоса, и Виктор понимает: уже скоро. Разрушать всегда легче, чем созидать.  
Легко подмешать Талосу в виски «орхидею»: открытость — не всегда преимущество. Виктор уверен, что выдержал бы зрелище смерти Талоса — одним трупом больше, какая там уже разница, но все оттягивает эту казнь. Ждет подходящего момента, действует исподтишка и не перестает наблюдать.  
Талосу пора отдохнуть, но не прямо сейчас. Талос выглядит как аристократ, оказавшийся в сложных жизненных обстоятельствах. Сценарий смерти для него тоже написан соответствующий: яд не оставляет никаких следов, все пройдет гладко. Управлять революцией — не то, чем могут заниматься люди, подобные Талосу.  
— После мучений всегда наступает спокойствие, — говорит Виктор, и Талос кивает — больше своим мыслям, чем словам Виктора.  
Талос не знает, что разговаривает со своей смертью.  
Он уставший человек, который с каждым днем все больше пьет.  
Виктор мог бы верить Талосу, если бы еще был способен верить хоть во что-то.


End file.
